Fehr Sirius
Fehr Sirius is the husband of Bella Sirius and co-owner of the Crafty Crow inn in Reign. He is a cunning thief with many underworld connections in Libaterra and has a past with both Thorn Stronghelm and Corwin Finian. After Corwin kidnapped his wife, he has sworn to hunt him down no matter what it takes. Biography Early Years Fehr worked in his father's small tavern in a small village in Remon. One day an elf named Banthon Sirius came there to ask for a room but didn't have any money. Fehr gave the old elf a room for free, feeling it was his responsibility to help those who needed help. Later that evening Fehr heard Banthon play a flute and realized he was a bard. The two had a conversation, which resulted in Fehr revealing himself to be a talented singer. Banthon praised Fehr's talent, and this encouraged Fehr to ask Banthon to take him as his apprentice. He had always wanted to see the world outside his village and hone his skills, and he believed travelling with a master bard would be useful. Banthon accepted the invitation, and the two left the village soon after. During their travels Fehr learned many things from Banthon, including information on the Ancient Wisdom, once the elf had learned to trust him enough to share his secrets. Their journeys together came to a sudden end, however, when they were attacked in Northern Remon by a mysterious foe, and Fehr lost most of his memory of the strange event except that he had run while Banthon had stayed behind to face the attacker. Before fleeing, Fehr heard Banthon's final request: locate his daughter Bella Sirius and aid her in her quest. Fehr would make sure to do exactly that. Distreyd Era In order to survive in the harsh wilderness of Remon, Fehr was forced to adapt, and he eventually became a skilled survivalist and a talented rogue. It hadn't been quite what he had wanted, but he intended to find Bella and eventually locate and free Banthon from the mysterious attacker as well as discover the attacker's motives. Fehr eventually tracked Bella to Fragnar where he confronted her. Although Bella was initially suspicious of Fehr's vast amount of information, the two eventually grew close. Although Fehr got along with most of Bella's companions, for some reason he couldn't stand Refan d'Zarnagon, whom Bella fancied. Fehr made sure to constantly fool around Refan and subtly threaten him during their time together, which confused and annoyed Refan. When Yamatians invaded Remon, the group members parted ways. Fehr took Bella to safety from the attacking Yamatian soldiers, and they located Banthon who was in bad shape, which was one of the reasons they chose not to continue the journey with their former fellowship comrades. They took Banthon to safety and learned that Banthon hadn't been able to recover the Ancient Wisdom and that he didn't remember anything about the mysterious attacker or what had happened afterwards. Fehr was troubled by this but put the thoughts aside and instead focused on learning the Craft while living as Banthon's apprentice until Banthon finally passed away in his sleep. Having lost the one who had mattered much to them, Bella and Fehr ended up relying on each other more and more. They eventually grew closer until they finally fell in love and married. Fehr supported Bella all these years, guiding her even when things looked bleak, and took her surname after they'd been wed. They heard nothing about their former comrades and assumed that their friends had perished to Yamatian blades when Remoners had tried to unsuccessfully defend their homeland against the invading Yamatian army. When things got rough in Remon during the Great War and Cataclysm when the Grand Alliance rose and fell, the pair relocated to Reign in Libaterra where they set up a safe haven, the Crafty Crow inn, for those less fortunate in life. The inn was inspired in part by the tales Bella had heard from Refan about the famous inn Fool's Haven and was funded by the Siriuses' Libaterran business partner, the rogue Thorn Stronghelm. Godslayer Era Defiler's Touch More info later. Day of the Damned More info later. Heart of Darkness Fehr's contacts found out that Corwin was visiting the temple of Artemicia in Reign. When Corwin spotted the people who had been tailing him and made his escape from the temple, he ended up ambushed by Fehr, Harunt and their men who had predicted that move beforehand. Corwin did his best to explain what was going on although he mixed lies with the truth in order to not get them too involved, but Fehr and Harunt knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Corwin surprised them by making a daring escaped through a portal into the Void, but Fehr's men managed to shoot him with a poisoned dart and a crossbow bolt before it closed. Fehr threatened to hunt Corwin down to get Bella back, and he intended to keep that promise. Garden of Fear Fehr was taking care of business in his inn when a customer, Jon Ash, walked in. After a brief chat during which Fehr learned that Jon was looking for jobs, he offered him a chance to either help him keeping the inn clean or then wander to the tavern below to chat with other people who might have a job in mind for him. Ash decided to take the latter option although Fehr reminded him that he could still change his mind. He later received word from his barkeep that the half-dwarven thug Garrett Shieldshatter had murdered several patrons of the tavern and asked a messenger to deliver their heads to the bounty office and collect the reward. Fehr didn't take this piece of news kindly as such a violation of hospitality was against the "safe area for all people" mentality which the inn had been founded on. He ordered the messenger to take the reward and return to the inn...as well as take several soldiers with him so they could apprehend Garrett once he'd leave the premises of the inn. Aliases and Nicknames ; Snarky One : What Refan sometimes called him. Appearance He wears green, tight, hooded tunic and black velvet-trousers. He has short, black hair and curious eyes. Personality and Traits Fehr keeps grinning but hides a cunning mind behind his seemingly docile facade. He isn't afraid to snark at people to test their wits. It's unwise to get on his bad side, though, because he can be ruthless when he feels like it. Powers and Abilities Fehr is an agile and cunning thief, able to pick most locks and infiltrate heavily guarded locations. He is a smooth talker and has connections to many people in the criminal underworld. Relationships Bella Sirius Fehr joined Bella on her quest under orders from Banthon who wanted to see that Bella would continue the family tradition. Although Bella was suspicious of Fehr at first, the two eventually grew close and developed romantic feelings. They eventually married and relocated to Libaterra where they set up an inn and a tavern for various travellers. See also *Bella Sirius *Corwin Finian *Crafty Crow *Refan d'Zarnagon *Thorn Stronghelm Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Remon Category:Third Age